Passion under a Fire lit Sky
by Ren Mizuki
Summary: IF words are never enough, show the one you love something that can express how you feel. Carry her, love her, take her to a beautiful place. When fireworks explode, love shall bloom. SethxNatalie. Requested by Rotto Amante. COMPLETE!


"Seth! Where are we going?!" I giggled, tightening my grip on his hand as he pulled me along the path.

"Come on, Natalie! Hurry up, you're too slow!!!!!" the sand brown haired boy complained, yanking on my hand harder. "We're never gonna make it in time if you keep dragging your feet like this!" he explained, and I stumbled along behind him.

Panting, I slipped my hand from his, placing them both on my knees. I bent over, out of breath and wheezing. "Seth…. I'm tired… I don't think I can run anymore." I said in between gasps for air. Putting on my best pout, I showed it to him, pleading to slow down.

The boy slowed, turning around to look at my pouty face. He broke. Looking at the direction of our destination and back at me, he made a whine of his own deep in his throat. Frowning, I could see the gears turning in his head, forming a solution. "Ahh!" he finally said after a few slow moments, picking me up and swinging me up onto his back.

Blinking, it only took me a second to recognize the position I was in. Piggy-back-ride style. Sweatdropping, I dropped my head onto his shoulder, groaning. "Please tell me there isn't going to be anyone where we're arriving at….." I begged, my voice muffled by his shoulder.

Seth chuckled, hoisting me up higher, practically throwing me up into the air.

"AHHH!!!!" came my response, gripping onto his neck tighter, practically choking him. "What was that for!?!?!?" I complained.

He smirked, preparing to do it again. "For you complaining. Shall I do it again, just o see if you'll stop?" he asked, crouching low, getting ready to jump.

I squealed, wrapping my legs around his waist this time, completing the "piggy-back-ride" position. I blushed furiously, glaring at the side of his face as I leaned over his shoulder to get a better look. "I'm really starting to dislike you right now." I hissed through clenched teeth, my muscles clenching in reaction to the words. Even if he were stronger than me, I still had my nails…. And the pepper-spray my father had told me to keep in my back pocket.

"You're thinking of using that pepper-spray you have in your back pocket, aren't you?" he guessed, grinning toothily.

My mouth opened up in shock, but before I could answer fully, he jumped again. "HEY-" I began, until I was jolted by the jump. I scrambled to stay holding onto him, so I was busy.

Seth smirked, whipping a hand around behind me, sneaking his hand into my back pocket, drawing out the spray. Tossing it up in the air, he caught it again in his hand before I could reach for it. I was still slow, trying to readjust myself on back, so he dangled it in front of my line of sight, but just out of my reach.

"Seth, you're not being fair. First you drag me all the way out here for something I don't know about. Then you give me an un-needed piggy-back-ride. And now you take away my pepper spray!"

"You mean this?" he asked smoothly, shaking the can in front of my face. When I reached for it, he pulled it away with his quick speed, and I pouted.

"Yes, that. You are so mean, Seth….." I muttered, looking away and putting on my best "I'm angry at you right now" look.

It worked.

His joking smirk broke as he looked at my face. First he assumed it as one of my "looks" as we liked to call them. But as the seconds passed, and he watched my face carefully, I think he could tell that I was serious, and I was.

My expression hadn't changed from the look I had originally produced, but my emotions beneath my skin had. I was tired, and worn out. He may have carried me these last few minutes, but it wasn't much still. I wanted to get where we were going and I wanted to wrap my arms around him, like I usually did. Why couldn't he see that?

Seth's brow furrowed as he frowned, worried over me again, all traces of his joking gone. "Natalie…." He murmured apologetically. "I'm sorry…. I was only joking…. Please don't look like that…" he begged, his throat convulsing on a whine. He removed me from his back and cradled me in his arms against his chest. Seth held me close, as if protecting me from the world.

First, I wrapped my arms around his neck and then buried my face into his throat, breathing his scent in deeply. "It's ok, Seth… It's just that I'm tired, and I have no idea where the heck we're going….." I mumbled into the crook, my warm breath causing him to shiver slightly, even though his skin was much hotter than my own.

Seth immediately jerked, remembering. "Oh! CRAP!" he yelped, immediately picking up speed so that we were running. I didn't even move in his arms, his feet never missing a beat as he skimmed over the forest floor, picking up speed as he dodged trees.

"SETH! SLOW DOWN!!!!!!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut tightly, my arms doing the same around his neck to hold on, though I knew he would not drop me.

"NO! WE CAN'T!!! WE WON'T MAKE IT IF I DO!!!!!!" he shouted over the wind that thundered in my ears.

Burying my face into his chest, I held my breath, waiting for it to end. Minutes later, I felt him slow, and I had enough courage to lift my head and look around. We were on top of a hill, and I could see different forms morphed together. As we got closer, I recognized them as people huddled closely together.

"Hey! There's everybody!" I said happily before realizing that we were extremely late. Hanging my head in shame, my voice grew darker and more depressed. "We're soooooo late…." I moaned unhappily, sniffing slightly at the inconvenience of the position we were.

Seth grinned cheekily. "Hey, it's alright! No one's gonna yell at us or anything… They better not…" he added in a growl, his own face darkening in response.

Laughing softly, I patted his cheek in a comforting manner, reassuring him as he had been doing to me. "Seth, it's ok… You're right, they won't. I just feel bad for making everybody wait…" I said softly, smiling bashfully.

Seth nodded, brightening his face with one of the smiles that I loved to see. "Alright. Then let's go!" he said, pumping a fist into the air before catching me as I began to fall from his arms.

Smiling shyly he murmured, "Oh, right… I'm still carrying you…" he said, as if just remembering then.

Resisting the urge to smack my for head, I wiggled in his arms, wanting to be set down. "Yes, you are. So can we stop playing Romeo and Juliet long enough to go greet everybody?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Seth grinned widely, showing pointy canines and all. "But what if I like playing Romeo and Juliet? It means I get to kiss you." he said, waggling his eye-brows while at the same time, his arms tightened their hold on me.

Blushing wildly, I thumped him on the chest, but it left him unfazed. "Ooh!!!!! You… You annoying dog!!!" I muttered angrily, the hot blush staining my cheeks.

Seth chuckled beneath his breath, shaking his sandy colored head. "Gosh… I love it when you blush like that and get angry…." he said, before leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "It only makes me want to do it more." he said softly, his warm breath washing over my cool ear so that I shivered.

"Not in front of everybody." I hissed back, but feeling that desperate need to kiss him again.

As if granting my unspoken wish, Seth drew his head back from my ear before repositioning it before my face. We were so close that our breaths mingled, creating a pleasant scent. Our lips were nearly touching and I wanted to groan in frustration. This caused my blush to spread more at my reaction. I needed him so badly, it was maddening.

"Are you so sure about that?" he asked, having far more control than me.

I'm a cruel person, ok? I don't like to messed with or played with. And Seth was screwing with me. Seriously.

And I mean seriously, seriously.

"No." I growled, trying to close the distance between our lips before he pulled back. I rumbled with frustration, my brow twitching from irritation.

"But you said not in front of everybody." he countered, grinning again in his own obnoxious way.

Grabbing the front of his shirt between my hands, I tried to pull him closer, but found it impossible by the position we were in. So instead, I transferred my hands from his shirt to his face, cupping his jaw in my palms.

"I don't care what I said. All I care about now is that you kiss me, right now, at this moment, or I'm going to scream and claw and everything!" I hissed angrily, my face set in stone, dead serious.

Smirking, Seth leaned in more, so that our breaths mingled again, and I shivered with anticipation. "You're like a cat…" he commented softly.

"Oh shut up." I muttered before dragging his lips to mine. Heat exploded instantly as my warm lips touched his scorching ones. I sighed blissfully in his mouth, our lips coaxing each other into a deep passion.

Tongues dueled for supremacy as we fought for domination. I was so piped up for wanting the kiss, that I ruled over him momentarily before submitting to him once more.

Pulling back, we both panted harshly, afraid to go to far, but wanting the contact badly.

"We need to go…. see the others…." I whispered, trying to regain my breath.

Seth nodded, not trusting his voice.

Setting me down on the ground, we walked up to where the group was, who had been completely oblivious of them, except for the fact of Edward and Alice, who had heard and seen them coming.

Bella, Alice, Rachel, Esme, and the other women hurried up to meet me, embracing me in their warm, cool, and marble like arms. I would always love the feeling of their arms around me, consuming me in their hugs. It was like a whole other world, besides the real one, and my other with Seth.

The men, too, got up to clap Seth on the back in greeting, or whapping him upside the head for being late.

"Hey! You made us wait!" Paul grumbled jokingly, roughing up Seth's hair.

I rolled my eyes, detaching myself from the sea of arms to go to my boyfriend. Smoothing down his hair, I shot a half meant glare at Paul.

"Paul, could you please refrain from messing up my man's hair? It's always messed up to begin with, and I'm constantly having to fix it. I don't need your help in the matter." I said sharply, a biting smile on my lips.

Cat noises were made as everyone watched the scene unfold.

Paul grinned broadly, chuckling under his breath. "Of course of course… I won't mess with his hair again… Wouldn't want his woman to be angry at me. What are you?!?! A married couple!?" he asked, and the other werewolves burst out laughing, including Emmett.

Paul received a blow to the back of the head by Rachel, who scowled at him. "Oh! You obnoxious male! Must you be so rude?" she asked, shaking her head before turning away, only to have Paul follow behind her, making excuses the entire way.

Bella laughed softly, hugging me again before pressing her cool cheek to my own in her own personal greeting. "You made it just in time, the show is about to begin." she said. Renesmee stood by her side, nodding. She didn't like talking much, even when she had grown older. She liked to show people what she was thinking instead, just like she did when she was younger. Her body age showed that of 16, and she was quite beautiful, being the product of Edward and Bella.

Jacob came up to wrap his arm around her, smiling gently at the girl. She smiled back, pressing her hand to his cheek, telling him softly. Jake nodded, before turning them both away to their spot where they would be sitting.

Alice danced up as well, kissing my cheek lightly with her marble like lips. "I know that it's going to be spectacular, Natalie." she said in her special voice.

Love swelled in my heart for these women, as I had only just gotten to know them. The vampires and werewolves, were finally adjusting to the scent of the other species, and did not mind it so much.

It made me glad that we could coexist together. If not, I would never have met everyone. That fact made me sad, but I always brightened, knowing that was not what had turned out.

Nodding, I thanked the two before looking up at Seth, who was quite taller than me. He laced his fingers through my own, blushing the whole while, and not looking me straight in the face while he led me away to the chosen area where he wanted to sit.

Sitting down, he pulled me after him, settling me into his lap. I looked up at his face in curiosity, wondering what he was thinking, but he reassured me with a smile.

"Just wait… You're gonna love it." he said softly into my ear, and my face brightened into a child-like smile, as if awaiting a special present.

Turning back to the open night sky, I looked at all the pretty stars, my gaze full of wonder.

All of us were spread out evenly, giving the other couples space and distance so that we could share our own, personal moments with the ones we loved.

Wondering what was going on, I searched the sky for some sort of oddity. Finding none, I tilted my head back to gaze at Seth again, confused.

As I opened my mouth to speak, he cut me off. "Shhh… It's about to start."

A small frown appeared on my face as I turned back around, but it brightened with shock and joy as the sky was lit up with fireworks. They exploded, bathing us in different colors, just as the sky was painted in vibrant sparks and paints.

A tiny "oh!" escaped my lips as I watched the display, clapping my hands at certain parts where the fireworks enlightened me with happiness.

It went on for about 5 minutes before the finale began. I tilted my head back to look at Seth once more, watching his face closely. He looked at peace, content to have me in his arms and lap. Looking down at me, he smiled softly.

"Happy Fourth of July, Natalie. I love you." he whispered.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I was overjoyed by his words.

"I love you too." I responded softly, as he closed the distance between us, pulling me into another heated kiss.

And so White Hot Passion erupted beneath a Fire lit Sky.

___________________________________________________________________________

I would never forget that night. Not as long as I lived. It was burned into my memory, just as if the sparks had etched it there. It felt so right, to be there with him. I hadn't a care in the world.

And so I never disagreed to anything else he wanted to take me to. But I always, always made sure we were slightly late. Just so I could sneak a kiss in.

And it worked!

______________________________________________

**A/N:**

**Ok. Here it is. 2, 639 words worth of Fanfiction right there! This was originally made for my friend, also known as Acqua Lustrare, or Neko-chan, as I have referred to her before in "A Little Taste of Knowledge"**

**She requested it from me, and so I did it… As I've said before in my other fanfics, I love doing requests for my friends… They're usually pretty good! ^ ^**

**I actually started this fic back in May of this year, but I never got to finishing it until tonight… So I went on an all-out binge for it…. Acqua is so happy now…**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Alright! **

**Domo Arigato! *bows***

**Your Hair-brained, procrastinating, psychotic, insane Authoress,**

**Ren Mizuki**

**P.S- Please! Review! I live off reviews, the good the bad and the ugly! It's what keeps me alive people, and tells me I don't suck that bad at writing! Please please please please please!!!**

**I read somewhere in another fic that the Authoress was a Review ho… I'm not that bad…. I just need reviews to survive! Please! Keep me alive!!!! **


End file.
